Absolute Pleasure
by Demonwolf
Summary: Sequel to Give Yourself Over. Kayla and co. are back on a vacation in NYC. But when authorities discover that Kayla is alive, what will happen to her... and to those searching for her?
1. The Missing Girl

**Ch. 1: The Missing Girl**

_Yes, the sequel's here already. Ah, I couldn't stay away; besides, I really like the character of Kayla and I'm glad that all of you seem to like her too. So, thank you for reading 'Give Yourself Over' and I hope you enjoy 'Absolute Pleasure.'_

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the RHPS characters; if I did, I'd end up with Frank. I do own Kayla, her family, and if there are new characters, I'll let you know.**

If you were to walk down the street of any American town a year or so after the infamous "Denton Affairs," you might say a flier attached to a telephone pole or a store window. You might take a closer look or you might keep walking. If, however, you looked closer at the flier, you would see a color photograph of a teenage girl. She has long dark hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. She is a pretty girl, but her expression cries out to you. She's neither smiling nor frowning; her face is completely neutral.

_Thank you for looking for me,_ her eyes seem to say. _But I don't mind if you don't find me. Maybe it's better if you don't._

If you were to look at the name printed under the photo, you might agree. "Kayla Dalson," the name reads and you may shake your head in pity. This girl, the first daughter of billionaires Ted and Sue Dalson, has been missing for over a year.

Naturally, everyone thought it was a kidnap. But time went by and there was no note, no phone call, nothing. The only clue local police had to go on was a phone call to the girl's workplace, the Denton Carvel ice cream store. The manager, David Lanker, testified that a man claiming to be a relative of Kayla's had called and said that there was a family emergency and that Kayla had to take a week off. But a week passed and Kayla didn't show up. David had called her house over and over again, but only the maids answered, stating that Kayla was not home. By the time her parents returned from Europe, Kayla was already fired in David's mind.

Ted and Sue spared no expense in locating their daughter… at first. Now, a year later, you might wonder,

_Is anyone still looking for her?_ The answer is both yes and no. Ted Dalson has hired a team of private investigators to keep the search on-going, but the story has long since vacated any newspaper's front page. It is doubtful if anyone truly believes that Kayla will be found alive.

_It's sad. A real shame,_ you might think as you walk away. Behind you, a wind may tug the flier loose from its restraints and it may fall into the streets or soar into the sky, where unknown planets in unknown galaxies have their own secrets.


	2. The Real Home of Happiness

**Ch. 2: The Real Home of Happiness**

Kayla Dalson stood on the shore and let the small waves tickle her bare feet. Breathing deep of the salty air, Kayla stretched and jumped into the water, submerging herself completely. The cool water, far more soothing than any skin cream, slid over her skin like silk. Opening her hazel eyes, Kayla observed the world around her, drenched in a crystal blue hue.

As she was able to hold her breath for at least three minutes, Kayla took her time viewing the underwater world. The oceans of Transsexual were never dirtied with human wastes and garbage; yet another thing Kayla was grateful for.

It was hard to believe it had been over a year since she had left Earth far behind; the planet of Transsexual felt more like home than her native planet ever had. True the days were shorter, being more like sun-drenched afternoons, but the nights were gorgeous, the Transylvanian moon far more luminous, and the stars brighter than any human could ever hope to see. Kayla was content.

Swimming up, Kayla broke the surface and inhaled fresh air. As she did, a voice nearby exclaimed,

"_How_ do you do it, Kayla?" Kayla looked up at the nearby jetty to see Columbia staring at her. Like Kayla, she was garbed in a fairly skimpy bikini, but hers was golden compared to Kayla's green one.

"The more time you spend swimming, the longer you can hold your breath," Kayla replied, floating on her stomach and grinning at her friend, whom she now considered a sister in every way. Columbia rolled her eyes.

"Riff said you were swimming. He also wanted me to ask ya if you were growin' gills."

"Give me a few weeks and I won't disappoint you!"

"Oh, you're funny." Columbia slid into the water and swam next to her friend, although she didn't have Kayla's seamless grace in the water.

"Hey, did you ever join a swim club back on Earth on anything?"

"I was going to, but I don't like pools much. All that chlorine, yuck. Besides, I like swimming for fun; I don't think I could stand it if some one kept trying to tell me _how_ to swim."

"I hear ya."

The two friends were enjoying their time together, when suddenly Kayla, who had ducked under water for about the hundredth time (by Columbia's count) felt strong arms enfold her. She was pulled back to the surface and a familiar voice said,

"Well, well, not quite a little mermaid, but she'll do."

"Oh, very funny, Frank!" Laughing, Kayla twisted around to meet Frank's kiss.

"You _are_ such a sight in the water, my darling. So very… irresistible." Frank nuzzled Kayla's neck while Columbia squealed,

"Roc-_ky!_ Put me down!" She was laughing too, so Rocky felt totally justified in clutching Columbia close while he sped from one jutting rock to another, his tanned muscles gleaming.

"Looks like they're having fun," Frank noted, watching the two before glancing back down at Kayla. "And you, sweet Kayla?"

"Always, Frank. Always." Kayla sighed with absolute pleasure as frank spun her in the water, feeling very much the luckiest girl in existence.

After awhile, the four swimmers lounged on large fluffy towels spread out on the sand. By that time, Riff Raff and Magenta had come down to the store, bringing with them a large assortment of food so that the entire group could dine on the beach while the sun sat.

As she ate, Kayla reflected on the past year. Frank's castle, which was also the ship that had transported them there, had come to rest right on the shore of the beach where the group now sat. The next day, Frank had hosted a huge party and it seemed all of Transsexual had show up. Slightly overwhelmed, Kayla had stayed close to Frank, who had introduced her to various people of importance on Transsexual. Kayla's sweet nature and soft voice had instantly captured everyone's attention and upon hearing that she had been a victim of the dreaded "false pleasure," she was immediately accepted into Transylvanian society.

"The poor little thing," Kayla had overheard a regal-looking woman saying to Frank as she went to get a drink. 'It's a good thing you rescued her when you did, Dr. Futer."

"Indeed. However, Kayla's a tough little thing. While I'm glad that she's safe here with me, I have no doubt that she'd have survived the environment she came from. But I wasn't going to leave her behind."

The regal-looking woman had smiled at Frank in such a way that made Kayla a little uncertain. As she drifted off, the woman paused and laid a hand on Kayla's shoulder.

"It's wonderful to have you here, Kayla. Dr. Futer is so taken with you and it's easy to see why."

"Thank you," Kayla replied softly as the woman left.

"My, my, not even a five minute conversation and already Mother adores you," Frank chuckled, moving closer to Kayla.

"She's your mother?" the girl had gasped in awe.

"As well as Transsexual's Queen." Frank smiled at the look on Kayla's face. "A little surprised, my darling?"

"Just a little," Kayla responded. And in fact, it was true. She'd had a feeling that Frank was of noble birth, but a _prince!_ That was something else indeed.

Kayla learned much more about Transylvanian society after that night. For one thing, everyone referred to themselves as _Transylvanians_ rather than _Transsexuals_, preferring to site their galaxy as their home world rather than their planet. This was done because Transsexual was the only planet in the galaxy and saying "Transsexual of Transylvania" had quickly gotten old for the planets' earliest inhabitants.

Another fact Kayla had quickly noted was that there was very little emphasis on gender roles. Sure, everyone knew the difference between a male and a female, as well as the fact that females could produce children, but that was pretty much it. Men and women swapped outfits with each other all the time and no one thought anything of it. In fact, when it came to pleasure, no one made a big deal of anything that would have been considered downright ludicrous back on Earth.

The main rule was not to hurt anyone. If some one told you to stop (and meant it), you stopped whatever you were doing. This didn't happen often, though; Transylvanians were so used to giving themselves over to whatever pleasure they felt like, they every rarely wanted to end it prematurely (if ever, in some cases). On top of that, every strange fetish possible was indulged in; it was all a matter of finding the right people.

Kayla, being new to the world and its customs, had not yet gotten completely crazy when it came to pleasure. She still slept with Frank on a constant basis and she adored him the way he adored her, as well as he did Columbia and Rocky, who were two of his permanent guests. However, he had no objections when he was with Rocky one night and Columbia with some one else, when Kayla spent the night with Paul, a young Transylvanian who, along with Columbia, had been Kayla's first friend. Paul was an experienced lover and treated Kayla like a princess and Kayla found herself attracted to his kindness. Since then, they'd shared many nights together, but Frank remained Kayla's favorite lover.

"Well, I think we'd best head back to the castle. Everyone else will be wondering where we've gone to." Kayla and the others stood up and followed Frank back to the castle, where another night of absolute pleasure was sure to follow. Kayla felt a sudden rush of excitement run through her body. Life on Transsexual was paradise and she didn't care if she never clapped eyes on Earth again.


	3. Summer Plans

**Ch. 3: Summer Plans**

Kayla collapsed breathless into a chair after several hours of the Time Warp. On Transsexual, the dance could last for not only hours, but even days at a time, provided there were plenty of sugary drinks available.

"This is really the life, isn't it?" Columbia asked, adjusting her gold top hat.

"Tell me about it. Nothing could equal this lifestyle."

"Hey, ladies!" Paul came up behind the pair, quickly kissing each girl's cheek before sitting down.

Kayla grinned at him while Columbia batted her lashes at him. Meanwhile, other guests were laughing, yelling, drinking, loving, and just plain enjoying themselves. Kayla sighed, completely content. She had not thought of her parents or her sisters often since leaving Earth and yet, she didn't mind not having them on her mind. Since her family had become wealthy, her family had ceased to be a family and now that she had these wonderful people in her life, she couldn't be happier.

"Everyone! Attention, please!" Silence descended immediately at the sound of Frank's voice. The castle's host, flanked by Riff and Magenta was standing at the front of the room, looking very pleased.

"I have decided that the time has come for all of us to take a vacation!" Loud applause greeted this statement and while she clapped, Kayla couldn't help but think,

_Vacation? Life here is like one big vacation!_

"Tomorrow, we shall depart for Earth, where, in the city of New York, a new luxurious hotel has just opened! And we shall be its first and, until the middle of August, only guests!"

This time, the cheering was louder. Apparently, everyone loved the idea of spending two months in New York City.

"Oh my God! New York City! I've always wanted to go there!" Columbia shrieked excitedly.

"Well, judging from your expectations, you won't be let down," Kayla replied.

"You've been there? Ooooh, what's it like?" Columbia's eager expression made Kayla laugh.

"You'll see. Besides, it's kinda different for everyone, depending on what you like."

"Well, you're okay with this, right? Going back to Earth, I mean?" Columbia, Kayla had noticed, could catch on to people's feelings quite quickly.

"Well, I am kind nervous. I mean, I don't _know_ anyone in New York, but-"

"No worries, Kayla," Paul interrupted, wrapping his arm around her. "You'll be with us. Besides, what are people gonna do if they find out about you? You're over eighteen, after all."

This was true, but what really helped ease Kayla's mind was Frank. He was surrounded by admirers, as always, but he glanced over at her and winked at her. She smiled back, suddenly feeling much better.

"Yeah, you're right. It'll be fun."


	4. Sighting

**Ch. 4: Sighting**

Central Park during the summer was, in Officer Rick White's opinion, one of the prettiest places in New York City. What made the sight even better was that he had the whole day off from work to enjoy it. The twenty-six year old officer gazed around him, shifting his camera from hand to hand. His hobby was photography and a summer day in Central Park was a picture goldmine.  
Rick knelt on the grass and snapped a picture of three little children, who were playing tag. Rick grinned; the picture had captured the innocent joy on the kids' faces, which was exactly what Rick had been going for. The young officer hoped that, in a few years, he could have children as happy as the ones he'd just seen.  
The trilling sound of feminine laughter caught Rick's ear and he turned to see two young women walking along the Park's path a few feet away from him. Instantly, he began snapping pictures, which caught the girls' attention. But Rick couldn't help himself; the girls were so utterly perfect in the summer noon he had to capture them on film.  
The first girl covered her mouth and giggled, her dark eyes sparkling. She brushed a stray lock of cherry red hair from her forehead and grinned at Rick. She was garbed in a white sleeveless top and a pink knee-length skirt and had white sandals on her feet. Her face was quite made-up, but she still managed to look cute and innocent. The other girl, however, was the one who really caught Rick's eye. The red-haired girl was good-looking, but the other one was downright gorgeous. Long dark hair in a high ponytail, lovely hazel eyes, no make-up, and dressed in a green short-sleeved shirt and white shorts, she was really a vision.  
"Are we gonna be in a magazine?" the red-haired girl asked jokingly.  
"Columbia!" the other girl playfully reprimanded. Rick smiled back and approached them.  
"Sorry, photography's just a hobby. But you girls looked so perfect walking by." The dark-haired girl smiled.  
"That's so kind of you. It's nice to feel appreciated." The red-haired girl- Columbia, she had been called- gave a high-pitched laugh, which made Rick chuckle as well.

"Columbia, is it?" he asked he. She nodded.

"Yeah. And this is Kayla. My sister."

"Hello," Kayla said softly.

"Kayla and Columbia, huh? Well, thanks for being such good sports. Some people get a little ticked if I'm taking their pictures for no purpose other than to fulfill my pleasure of just photographing the world."

"Well, never mind them," Kayla said. "Your pleasure isn't doing them any harm and besides, if it makes you happy, why not enjoy an activity?"

"You sound like you know from experience." Columbia laughed again and threw her arm around Kayla.

"Kayla's pleasure is swimming; she's _such_ a water baby."

"Oh, that's really great. A hobby that keeps you healthy."

"Same goes for Columbia. She's a dancer." The red haired girl smiled and tapped out a few steps. "I've seen her dance til she drops," Kayla added.

"Well, I'd take swimming and dancing over other worse hobbies any day. It was nice talking to you girls." The girls nodded and began walking away. As they did, Rick snapped on more photo of the girls' faces as they headed off in the opposite direction. He didn't know why, but he'd felt as though he'd seen Kayla somewhere before.


	5. Realization

**Ch. 5: Realization**

_If anyone has read my "James and the Giant Peach" fics, you'll be familiar with Chief Michael Beatcom. This guy cannot catch a break, can he?_

Chief Michael Beatcom leaned back from his desk with a sigh. He had just finished updating several files concerning a few minor crimes throughout the city. Running a beefy hand over his buzz cut hair, the Police Chief reached for his thermos of coffee and took a sip, savoring the warm liquid. So far, there hadn't been a lot to do; the past week had been a flurry of activity, but now most of his cases were being tried and he could afford to relax.

A loud bang startled the Chief as one of his younger officers- Rick White-came barreling in.

"Chief! Chief!"

"Jesus, Rick! Calm down!"

"But Chief! My God! You're not gonna believe this!"

_Try me,_ Beatcom thought wryly, but was again startled when Rick slammed a couple of photos on his desk. The young officer grabbed one and gave it to Beatcom, who examined it carefully. The photo was obviously one Rick had taken himself. Two young girls smiled sweetly at the camera, looking cheerful and pretty in the summer noon.

"Look at the girl on the right! She look familiar to you?" Rick asked.

"Should she?"

"Yes!" Chief Beatcom frowned and studied the girl again. A small slim thing, she was, with long dark hair, soft hazel eyes, and skin that seemed to glow. Beatcom frowned; for some reason, he felt as though he _had_ seen the girl before, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where.

"I _have_ seen her," he said, looking up at Rick. The young officer nodded again and picked up the other photo, which was actually a flier.

"This is where you've seen her, Chief," he said in a somber tone. Sure enough, the pictures matched perfectly. Under the flier was printed a name: Kayla Dalson.

"Kayla Dalson!"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either, but my God, Chief, it's _her!"_

Beatcom looked up at Rick.

"Where did you see her?"

"In Central Park. The other girl- Columbia was her name- claimed they were sisters."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"I think so. Remember the new hotel that just opened?"

"They're staying there?"

"I'm certain. There's a whole group of people staying there and it's off limits to anyone else. I called the hotel manager yesterday evening and gave him a description of Kayla. He said that sounded just like one of the younger guests and he's pretty sure that he's heard people call her Kayla."

"Get a small team together and be ready in ten minutes. I'm calling the DA for a warrant to search the place. By the way, who's renting the hotel?"

"Some one named Dr. Frank N. Futer."

_Oh, boy, the police have no idea of what they're getting into, do they?_


	6. Master and Servants

**Ch. 6: Master and Servants**

_Here we go._

Rick walked next to Chief Beatcom as they approached the large double doors of the new hotel, which had been dubbed "The Palace." It really was a sight; erected from white and gold marble with huge stone lions flanking the door, it reminded him a little of Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, only with a bit more class to it. Whoever Dr. Furtur was, he was obviously quite rich.

"Where's the manager?" Chief Beatcom asked Rick.

"He and all the other staff are on leave until Dr. Furter and his guests depart on August 17th. The manager, one Jack Hesser, remembered Kayla because he had been here to greet the group before leaving."

"Alright. Let's just be careful." Chief Beatcom signaled to the other three officers and then turned and pound on the large oaken doors. For a while, there was only the typical city sounds of beeping horns, people yelling, and general activity. Then, the doors creaked open to reveal a hunchbacked man with long stringy blond hair and deep-set piercing eyes. He was dressed in a ragged tailcoat and dirty white shirt with what everyone hoped were red paint stains. He tapped his grimy fingers on the door.

"Hello," he greeted in an accented and wary voice.

"Yes. We're looking for Dr. Frank Furter. Is he in?"

"Yes." The man continued to drum his fingers on the door, his expression neutral. "What is your business with him?" He paused, the added, "Officers?"

"Just who are you?" Chief Beatcom asked, obviously annoyed.

"I am Riff Raff. A handyman." The man seemed to smirk before standing aside and holding out his arm. "Do come in. I have a feeling that whatever your business with the master is, it would be best done inside."

The five policemen stepped into the huge lobby, which was done in various shades of gold. Behind the doors slammed shut and Rick felt his heart begin to pound as he heard the unmistakable click of a lock. From down the hall, he could hear music and laughter. He frowned; had he and his fellow officers made a mistake here?

"Look, uh, Riff Raff," Chief Beatcom was saying as the servant approached them again. "We have reason to believe that Dr. Furter is involved in the kidnapping of this girl." Beatcom held up the flier and Riff took it.

"Kayla Dalson?"

"So she is here?" one of the officers asked.

"That's what the flier says," Riff answered, pointing at the name on the piece of paper. Smirking, he handed it back to the Chief, who frowned at him.

"We'd like to speak to Dr. Furter now please. We also have a warrant to search the premises."

"That will not be necessary. I shall fetch the Master for you." Riff headed down the hall and vanished through another set of doors. The five officers watched him with expressions of slight disbelief.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" one of them wondered, lightly laying a hand on his service pistol.

"Hmmm? Who are you?" All five policemen whirled around to see a woman with frizzy auburn hair and a heavily made-up face approach them. She was dressed in a rather revealing maid outfit, but didn't seem the least bit ashamed or nervous.

"We're here to see-"

"They are here to see me!" a different voice- a man's, despite it being rather high- interrupted. Riff had returned, now walking behind another taller man, who could only be Dr. Furtur. He was dressed in a green surgical gown and a white lab coat with pink rubber gloves sticking out of the pocket. His shoes were hidden, but clacked on the marble floor, as though he were wearing high heels. His hair was very curly and black as ravens' feathers. His face seemed to be gleaming, as though he had hastily scrubbed something off his face. However, he smiled widely, displaying healthy white teeth. "Gentlemen, I am Dr. Frank Futer." He held out a hand to Chief Beatcom, who shook it.

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Futur, but we have a serious matter to discuss."

"Ah, yes, Riff told me. You want to talk about Kayla, yes?"

"So she is here?"

"Oh yes. But I can assure you officers that I did _not_ kidnap her. She is free to leave anytime she wishes. She does not wish to and I would never kick her out."

"Uh-huh." Chief Beatcom frowned; he didn't believe himself stupid enough to fall for such a pathetic story.

"I can see the disbelief on your face, Chief, ahhhh-"

"Chief Michael Beatcom. And no, I _don't_ believe you. I've handled several kidnapping cases before and quite a few of the perps said the same thing and they all turned out to be liars."

"Is that so? Well, I can assure you that when it comes to Kayla, I would never lie."

"I still don't believe you."

"Well, then, perhaps you ought to talk to Kayla. I'm sure you'd like to hear it from her own lips. Magenta!" The maid approached the group. "Fetch Kayla and allow Chief Beatcom and his men here to speak with her."

"Alone, Master?"

"Oh, come now. These men are sworn to uphold the law. I'm sure we can trust them." Frank smiled, his hazel eyes glittering. Magenta frowned at the assembled men before breezing out of the room.

"Once you've finished talking to Kayla, I ask that you meet with me again, in case you should have questions."

"Oh, I intend to," Chief Beatcom replied.

Frank merely continued to smile.


	7. Kayla

Ch. 7: Kayla

**Magenta led the team of officers to a small parlor and paused with her hand on the door. She had been silently fuming, something every one of the policemen could sense and now she turned to face them.**

"**If it wasn't the Master's order's, there would be no way I'd let you near Kayla nor any one of our guests. But since the Master is willing to show you that Kayla is here of own free will, it can't be avoided. But listen well, **_**officers**_**, upset her in any way and you will deal with me." Magenta pushed open the door and breezed away, clearly still angry. The five men watched her go and then entered the room. Inside, perched on a cushioned chair was Kayla Dalson. She was garbed in a green short-sleeved shirt and long black pants. Her feet were covered by white socks and black slip-ons and her shiny dark hair was held back from her face by a large green hairclip. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a large emerald right at the base of her throat. She looked lovely and healthy and not in the least bit relieved to see the policemen. Her hazel eyes settled on Rick with a hurt expression.**

"**Were you looking for me, Officer?" she asked softly, her tone heavy with disappointment.**

"**No. No, I was just taking pictures. I thought you looked familiar and I…" Rick let his voice trail off. Kayla was nodding by this point in obvious understanding.**

"**Ah, okay. And you think I was kidnapped by Frank, right?" She directed the question at Chief Beatcom, who blinked in surprise.**

"**Well, Kayla, I find it hard to believe that a girl with your home life would just up and leave." Kayla stiffened and she looked hurt.**

"**A girl with my home life? You mean rich and privileged? So, I guess you believe money buys you happiness, doesn't it?" She sounded hurt and Rick glanced back at the door, fearful that Magenta might come barreling in with a knife.**

"**No, Kayla. I just… never mind. But would you mind telling me just **_**what**_** happened to you this past year?"**

"**A fair enough request." Kayla smiled slightly. "A year ago, I was driving home from work. I took a shortcut through the woods and my car broke down. There was an old castle nearby and it was pretty well-known in the town where I lived. Fortunately, Frank and his servants happened to be staying there at the time with several guests. When I asked for assistance, Frank allowed me to stay the night; it had started to rain pretty heavily and he didn't want to just send me out into the storm, especially since no one was waiting for me at home." Kayla smiled at the memory.**

"**We had dinner together that night and Frank decided that I should take the week ff from work and stay long enough to attend a party he was hosting. He had Riff call my boss and I just know Dave was mad about that."**

"**Uh, yeah, I think you've been fired." Kayla shrugged.**

"**Oh, well. Dave was a bad boss anyway. But not that it matters; I loved being with Frank and the others so much that I didn't want to leave. Before I knew it, we had left Denton for Transylvania and I never looked back." Kayla didn't bother to mention that she meant Transylvania the galaxy and not the one in Europe.**

"**So you just **_**left?**_**" one of the officers asked.**

"**Yes, I did. You see, my family had long since grown apart so that even **_**if**_** my parents had been home, which they weren't, I doubt they would have noticed."**

"**Oh, they noticed."**

"**Only because Dave called. If he hadn't, they'd still be unaware that I was gone." Kayla's eyes had gone slightly misty and the five policemen were shocked to see that she was close to tears.**

"**Frank and the others may seem strange to you, but they have become more like family to me then my own parents and sisters. I am happy here and I won't be leaving anytime soon. Besides, I'm eighteen now, so my mom and dad have no legal authority over me. So if you don't mind, I am going to stay right here."**

**Silence descended in the room. The five officers exchanged slightly worried looks. Despite their best intentions, they had upset Kayla and Magenta would probably kill them for it. On top of that, Kayla had sounded totally sincere when she told her story; despite what they thought about the strange Dr. Frank N. Futer, it was hard to still think of him as a kidnapper when Kayla so passionately protested it. And she was correct; as a legal adult, the officers had no legal authority to remove her from the hotel.**

"**You sure about this, Kayla?" Chief Beatcom asked her.**

"**I am." He nodded.**

"**Alright. Sorry if we upset you. But if you ever need us, call." The Chief handed Kayla a card with his own personal number on it and Kayla took it. She titled her head slightly, then rose and walked over to a small table in the corner. She grabbed a pen and s lip of paper and wrote something down.**

"**This is my father's work number," she said, giving it to Chief Beatcom. "You'll have a better chance of reaching him at his job than at home. You can tell him that you found me, if you want, but I can promise you he won't care. Still, if it makes you feel better." Kayla gave a little shrug.**

"**Yeah, thanks. Take care of yourself, Kayla." The Chief opened the door. Two seconds later, the sound of furious high heels were heard and Magenta breezed into the room and came to stand next to Kayla, wrapping an arm protectively around her. She narrowed her mascara-heavy eyes at the five men.**

"**The Master is waiting for you," she informed them, contempt heavy in her voice. Everyone got the message and quickly left the room, Kayla's hazel eyes following them as they left.**

************************************************************************************

**Frank was still standing in the hall when Chief Beatcom and his team returned. Riff was next to him, a clipboard in his hand.**

"**Hmmm, try increasing the dosage on Group 1, but give Group 2 a placebo. Ah, Officers." Frank looked up and grinned at the approaching men. "And did you find your talk with Kayla enlightening?"**

"**If by enlightening, you mean confirming what you said, then yes."**

"**Well, I **_**did**_** tell you so."**

"**Yeah, well…"**

"**But I am grateful that you're doing your jobs, gentlemen. Please do drop by anytime you wish, if you're ever in the mood for some fun." Frank grinned again and then nodded at Riff Raff. "Until we meet again, Officers."**

"**Yeah, bye." The five men followed the hunch-backed handyman as he led them out of the hotel and away from the company of Dr. Frank N. Furter.**


	8. Words of Wisdom

**Ch. 8: Words of Wisdom**

Chief Beatcom sat in his office, looking at the number Kayla had given him. Ted Dalson's work number, written in Kayla's even script, seemed to challenge the police chief to call it and confirm what Kayla had said about her family.

_Might as well._ Chief Beatcom picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number. The phone rang twice before a woman's voice sounded with an obviously rehearsed,

"Ted Dalson's office. May I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Michael Beatcom and I'm the Chief of police in the 8th precinct in New York City. I'm calling about his daughter."

"One moment please." Immediately, all Chief Beatcom heard was silence for a few minutes before a bluff voice said,

"This is Ted Dalson. What's the trouble?"

"Uh, yes. Hello, Mr. Dalson. My name is Michael Beatcom, Chief of-"

"Yes, yes, I heard. Now, what's the problem?"

"Uh, it's not much of a problem as it is good news. I've found your daughter Kayla."

"Kayla? Huh, my wife and I called off the investigation last month; wasn't going anywhere."

"Well, she's completely unharmed, but-"

"Lemme guess; she wants money."

"What? No, nothing of the sort. Kayla maintains that she wasn't kidnapped, but left of her own free will and-"

"That's the case, is it? Well, she's a big girl, so if she's screwed her life up, let her wallow in it. My wife and I did our best to give our kids everything, but if they want to throw everything away, it's no business of ours."

For a moment, Chief Beatcom was speechless. He managed to say,

"Mr. Dalso. Your daughter is alive and happy. I just wanted to let you know."

"If she's unharmed, there's no need to get me involved, Beatcom. Kayla wants to live her own life, she can do it with no support from me. Now, is that all?"

"Yes. That's all," Chief Beatcom replied coldly.

"Good. I'm a busy man. Good bye." With a click, the line went dead.

Chief Beatcom slowly hung up the phone, suddenly feeling very cold. How could anyone, _anyone_, act in such a matter with regards to his children? As an officer of the law, he handled more child abuse and neglect cases than he'd cared to see (although he firmly believed that one was too many), but the conversation with Ted Dalson really upset the Chief. He could see why Kayla had wanted to leave that life behind.

_So I guess you believe money buys you happiness, doesn't it? _Kayla had asked. No more than ever, Chief Beatcom knew that such an idea was false.

********************************************************************************

That night in his apartment, Chief Beatcom was reclining in his easy chair when the phone rang. The police chief glanced at the clock; it was exactly 11:15. This wasn't a good sign. Nonetheless, he quickly picked up the phone.

"Chief Beatcom."

"Hello, Chief." Beatcom sat straight up.

"Kayla?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Are you okay?"

"More than okay. I wanted to ask you if you spoke with my dad."

"Oh, that."

"You have, haven't you?"

"Yeah." Beatcom couldn't help sounding melancholy.

"What'd he say?" With a sigh, Beatcom described the conversation with Ted Dalson. He could almost see Kayla nodding.

"It's what I expected. If it makes you feel better, you caught him in a generous mood."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"I'm… I'm real sorry, Kayla."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

_If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that. _"Yeah, sure."

"Look, I know you and the others were only doing your jobs. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm happy, Chief. Are you?"

"Well," Chief Beatcom glanced around at his bachelor's apartment. His tuxedo cat Rudy was sleeping on a windowsill and the radiator hummed softly. "Yeah. Yeah, I would say so."

"Good. Continue being happy, Chief. It's the best thing you can do."

"Alright. Take care of yourself, Kayla."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Chief Beatcom hung up the phone and lay back, remarking to Rudy,

"That girl's got a lot of sense. She knows what she's doing, so I'm not going to bother her at all. Rudy meowed softly in his sleep, but it sounded like he agreed with his owner.

********************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Kayla hung up the phone, pleased with how the conversation had gone.

"I take it things went well with our law-abiding friend?" Kayla glanced up at Frank, who was slowly approaching her, dressed in his usual outfit of a black corset, black satin lingerie, sequined stilettos and black lace-up gloves. Kayla was garbed in a brown and green kimono nightgown Frank had given her, though it was tied loosely. After all, they _were_ in Frank's bedroom.

"Indeed it did."

"Good. That's good." Frank suddenly snatched Kayla up and lightly placed her on the bed. "But I know how to make something good even better. Shall we indulge, my sweet one?"

"That would be wonderful, Frank." The two joined and for the rest of the night were joined in the passion that is the way of the Transylvanian people.

_Of course, there will be more. And the next group of meddlers won't be quite so lucky._


	9. Harold and Mary

**Harold and Mary**

_Like Chief Beatcom, Harold and Mary are characters from a JatGP fic. I crated them myself as minor villains and I relish the idea of them meeting our favorite RHPS characters. They are in for it!_

Chief Beatcom was willing to leave Kayla and her companions alone. He told his officers that Kayla, young though she was, was still a legal adult and after speaking with ted Dalson, Chief Beatcom believed that she was better off with the strange Dr. Frank N. Furter. The other officers just shrugged and let the matter drop. Unfortunately, two people decided to pick it right back up again.

Harold and Mary Williamson were middle-aged childless social climbers who, despite their considerable wealth, were not exactly welcome amongst the elite. Harold was quite fat and pompous while Mary was a shriveled bird-like woman with icy eyes. Both were firm believers in discipline and tended to look down on people they viewed as weak when it came to the younger generation. In short, they were stubborn, snobbish, and often quite cruel.

Despite living in England, the couple had kept up with the case of Kayla Dalson and, of course, assumed she had run off.

"Kidnappers want money fast," Harold had said a few weeks after Kayla's disappearance. "No phone call, no note, no doubt about it. That girl ran off, probably with some boy." Mary agreed.

"No girl with the home life of the Dalsons is truly safe from kidnappers, but Kayla should know better than to mingle with those below them. That Kayla, in my opinion, never learned that lesson so if she's without a comfortable home now, serve her right."

However, gossip runs quickly in small groups and the rich community is quite small compared to the majority of the population. Kayla's current situation was found out quite quickly.

Susan Dalson mentioned her eldest daughter to her best friend Angela, who promptly told another friend, Macy Perkins. Macy soon left with her husband for a vacation in England. Once there, the couple attended a dinner party where Harold and Mary had managed to secure an invitation. Macy, who was a tad tipsy, mentioned during the main course that Kayla Dalson had indeed been found.

"From what I heard," Macy giggled holding her fifth glass of wine, "the girl is in New York City right now, vacationing with a group of people!"

At these words, Harold and Mary exchanged looks. On the way home that night, the couple discussed the matter. True, Ted Dalson had stopped searching for his daughter more than a month ago, but now that she had been spotted, there was no reason in not taking her back, was there?

"Think of what the papers will say, Mary. 'Missing Girl Returned to Family!' Where the police failed to act, we will be the ones to bring Kayla Dalson home. The gratitude we'll get from the Dalson family!"

"Yes, dear. Everyone will want to talk with us. We already have fortune, why not go for fame?"

"Why not indeed. Not to mention a chance to give little miss Kayla a lesson in respect for her status."

"And what of this Dr. Frank Furter, Harold?"

"You leave him to me, Mary. I can handle him!'

_Oh, Harold, you idiot, you._


	10. Swim the Warm Waters

**Ch. 10: Swim the Warm Waters**

_Wow, it' been a while. But a reader by the name of RHPSisLIFE requested that I post the next chapter to this fic. RHPSisLIFE (love the name by the way), you are the second person to request something from me and for that I say "thank you!"_

Another summer night fell over New York City. People still roamed the streets, lights still flashed and beckoned, and adventurous hearts still sought out entertainment. And in the hotel known as The Palace, entertainment was practically radiating from the building.

Harold and Mary, recently arrived from England, had to admit that they were impressed with the design of the new hotel. However, the idea of what was going on inside the hotel (scandalous activities neither wanted to dwell on) made them furious.

"How could a girl from a family like the Dalsons sink so low?" Mary lamented as she and her husband climbed the steps.

"Humph. Kids these days," was Harold's only comment.

The couple soon faced the large oaken door, behind which they could hear wild music playing Harold raised a huge beefy fist and pounded on the wood.

"Open in there! We need to talk to Dr. Futer!"

At first, there was no response and so Harold kept up his pounding. All at once, however, the door swung open and Harold nearly right on top of a hunch-backed male servant with stringy blond hair.

"Awfully eager, aren't you?" Riff Raff gave Harold a knowing smirk. "Would you and your.. Female like to come inside?" Any indignity Mary could have mustered up was swept away as the strait-laced couple was swept inside the hotel. The music volume intensified and laughter joined it. Riff raff led the couple down the hall towards what Harold and Mary could only surmise was the grand ballroom, not speaking a word.

"I take it you're under the employment of Dr. Futer?" Harold asked.

"I am."

"Then I take it you know that he is harboring Kayla Dlason?"

"Kayla is here of her own free will. She is no one's… prisoner." There was an unmistakable tone of amusement in Riff Raff's voice.

"A girl of her social standing should not be dallying among…" Mary seemed lost for words.

"Are you not seeker of pleasure?"

"My God, man, there is a lady present!" Harold snapped, gesturing at his wife.

"Hmmm. Well, come in and join the party. You'll find Kayla there, and the Mater as well." Riff pushed open the doors of the ballroom and allowed the couple to enter.

The whole room was filled with people of all ages, dressed in gaudy costumes, laughing, dancing, singing, eating, drinking, and most of all, loving to their hearts' content. Couples hugged, kissed, even _fondled_ with little or no regard for who was watching. While this was not in the least bit shocking for Transylvanians, the scene nearly caused the eyes of Harold and Mary to pop out of their skulls.

In the center of the room, a man (or least they _thought_ it was a man) was dancing with a girl. The man was garbed in a black corset, black satin underwear, a garter belt, fishnet stockings, and stiletto heels. His face was heavily made up and his gloved hand clutched the girl tightly.

The young lady, meanwhile, was wearing a green sequined corset, a pair of tiny black shorts, fishnet stocking, and low black shows with white socks. Her long dark hair was in a high ponytail and her face had only the barest hint of make-up. However, as she glanced at the stunned couple, she was instantly recognizable. Both Harold and Mary only had time to be horrified over the fact that Kayla Dalson was dancing with a transvestite before said transvestite called out,

"It seems we have new guests! Magenta, bring them some of our best stock!"

Before either could protest, a scantily-dressed maid sidled up to them with a glass of what appeared to be red wine in each hand.

"Enjoy," she told them before rejoining the party and cozying up to Riff Raff.

"Dr. Futer!" Harold began.

"Don't worry; I'll get to you!" Frank called.

With no other choice left to them, Harold and Mary each took a sip of the wine. To their surprise, the wine was very fruity and warm, unlike anything they'd ever tasted. Within seconds, they'd finished their glasses and given refills by another guest.

Soon, everything in the room became blurry, a long seething mass of bright colors. Harold and Mary were swept into the mass, heads reeling pleasantly. Perhaps they should have realized that they were drunk, but for the time being, they were too busy swimming the warm water of sins of the flesh.

Harold groaned as light pierced through his eyelids. Hi head thumped like crazy and the taste in his mouth was thick and sour.

"Uggh," he moaned. The rim of a cup was set against his lips and the large man drank thirstily. The liquid was cool and sweet and seemed to absolve the fierce pounding in his skull. A cool rag swam over his sweaty face and a voice asked,

"Feeling better?" Harold open his eyes to see none other than Kayla bending over him A mere second told him that he was lying spread-eagled on the floor and that his clothing was sweat-stained and quite loosened.

"Wha- What happened? Kayla?" The girl gave him a wry grin.

"Very good. Although, I doubt I'm the last person to say _that_."

"What're you-?" Some of Harold's bluster was returning.

"What do you think happened? You gave yourself over to pleasure quite well."

"Gave myself over to… Are you saying we-?" Harold was horrified.

"Of course not! YOU were drunk, not me. Actually, I was the _only_ person in the castle you didn't sleep with." Harold was making hitching motions in his throat as Kayla continued.

"Yes, you were a big hit with the ladies last night. The guys too."

"WHAT?" Kayla giggled.

"It's your own fault."

"I was drugged!"

"By your choice!"

"How dare you, you little…"

"If you want to talk to Frank, he's waiting for you now."

"Oh, I'll do more than talk to him!"

"Believe me, Harold, you already did."

Harold said nothing.


	11. Conversation with the Master

**Ch. 11: Conversation with the Master**

_Dedicated to Roxy4Vamp, who requested the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Note: I should mention that when I created Harold and Mary, I hated them to no end. Writing this was very satisfying indeed._

"When I get my hands on-"

"For the last time, Harold, Frank would _enjoy_ that. He does love a challenge." Kayla couldn't help a naughty smile stealing across her face.

"You little trollop! I'll-"

"You do anything and Frank will let Riff Raff have you. He's good at dealing with troublesome guests!" Harold's next words were drowned out by a scream of,

"Harold!" Mary came tearing around the corner of the hallway, closely followed by Magenta, who looked bored. Mary threw herself into her husband's arms.

"Harold! Oh, Harold! They drugged us and seduced us! Oh, how could they? How could they?"

"This is starting to sound familiar," Kayla muttered. Magenta grinned.

"Although Brad and Janet didn't need liquor in order to loosen them up."

"So, you admit you've done this before!" Harold rounded on Magenta. The maid shrugged.

"We are used to enjoying the pleasures of the flesh. We don't force people to join in; they do it because they want to." Magenta cocked an eyebrow at Harold. "Your wife was more fun than you were."

Harold's face went from red to purple. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE-"

"Kayla! Magenta! Where are… oh, there you are!"

Frank swept around the corner, dressed in the same outfit he had been wearing the night before. He gave Magenta a nod before sweeping Kayla up into his arms, nuzzling her neck. "Mmm, my favorite morning treat."

"You… you…" Harold's bluster was defeated by the sight of the incarnation of lust that was Frank N. Futer.

"Ah, yes, I heard you wanted a word with me" Frank's hazel eyes swept over the couple, winking at Mary. "Hello again, love."

"Oh, you monster!"

"Why does that sound familiar?" Frank asked in bemusement. Kayla giggled.

"That's what Magenta and I said."

"And it's the last time you'll be saying it, Kayla Dalson!" Harold puffed himself up, looking like a very ruffled penguin. "How dare you sully yourself like this! Running away from home, frolicking with these degenerates, and-"

"Oh, dear, are you _worried_ about me, Harold?" Kayla snuggled closer to Frank. "Because the last time I saw you- which was three years ago at a Christmas party my parents hosted in England- you stated that all children should be sent to military schools as soon as they learn to walk."

"And you proved my point, Kayla!" Mary decided to put in her two cents.

"You selfish little brat, how could you break your mother's heart by associating with people like this!"

"My mother's heart was gone long before I left," Kayla muttered. Frank's lips tightened and he released Kayla.

"Magenta, you and Kayla go join the others at breakfast. I'll be along presently."

Both Kayla and Magenta shot Harold and Mary knowing looks before departing. Frank turned his full attention to the couple.

"You dare to call Kayla a trollop, do you? I will _not_ have my lovely girl slandered by your conservative minds! Where I came from, physical pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of; it is something to be shared with all of those you care for!"

"I don't know where you come from, man- although I doubt I can call you that- but-"

"But nothing! You set morals for other to follow, but it seems you cannot follow them yourself. Riff Raff!"

Right on cue, the hunchbacked servant lumbered into sight, clutching a large manila envelope. "Master," he muttered, handing the envelope to Frank.

"One of my guests took a few lovely pictures last night. Can you guess what they are of?" Frank's lips were curled into a very smug smile.

"Oh, Harold," Mary whimpered.

"Give me those," Harold snarled, his voice low.

"No, I don't think I will. Instead, I'll make you an offer. Go away and these papers will never end up in the newspapers. Stay, and… well, I think you know what will happen."

It was true that Harold and Mary wanted fame, but this was not that fame they wanted.

"So, this is how it's going to be, is it?" Harold asked.

"It is, Harold," Frank said, licking his lips. "Unless, of course, you'd like another round with me."

"Why, you-"

"Riff Raff, show our friends out. I daresay they have much to talk about."

Frank swept out of the room, his stilettos clacking.

"This isn't over," Harold threatened as Riff Raff led them out of the hotel. The handyman chuckled.

"If that is the case, then I look forward to your return. But tread lightly; the Master holds the power here. And he does enjoy exerting it, as you both learned last night. And now, I bid you, good day." Riff Raff slammed the door on Harold and Mary, leaving them stunned and blinking in the bright sunlight of another summer day in New York City.


	12. Plans in the Making

**Ch. 12: Plans in the Making**

_Sorry it took me some time to update. Last week of school coming up, but I managed to get this done. Be on the look-out for Ch 13; it will be coming very soon. I promise._

If people like Harold and Mary simply gave up when faced with a challenge they could not overcome, it is likely that the world would be a better place. Unfortunately, those with hard heads and equally hard hearts are as stubborn as mules and view challenges as the perfect way to prove their worth to the world.

Harold and Mary had decided to do just that.

After checking into a rather luxurious hotel and bathing to the point where their skin was raw, the couple began plotting revenge not only on Frank N. Futer, but on Kayla Dalson as well.

"That girl has gone to far," Harold declared, wincing as his scrubbed skin chafed against his thick robe. "She cannot be returned to her family without undergoing some form of correction first."

"What did you have in mind, dear?" Mary asked, rubbing pink lotion over her skinny legs.

"Give me a week with that trollop, that's what _I_ suggest. Humph, a belt would do her the world of good. Not to mention a strict diet of bread and water. Like to see her smirk after _that!_"

"That's all very well and good, but how do we get Kayla?" Mary shuddered. "You heard what that awful man said. If we approach him again, he'll release those pictures to the paper and then…" Mary let her voice trail off, unable to finish.

"My dear, I have thought of that. Look at this!" Harold marched over to a nearby table, picked up a square of paper, and showed it to his wife

"An invitation?" Mary asked, although she had no need. She was quite familiar with the look of a posh invitation card.

"Indeed it is. It seems our man Dr. Futer is having a rather large masqurade ball this Saturday, invitation only. I found this in my pocket; one of those cads must have slipped it in there when he…. ahem, last night. We disguise ourselves, slip in unnoticed, and slip out with Kayla. Pretend to be some of _her_ crowd and she'll never know the difference."

"That idea should work," Mary agreed. "But what about the pictures?"

"Again, we cozy up to Furter, pretend to have a laugh over what that… man did to us, ask him to show us the photos, and slip them away without him noticing."

"Oh, Harold, it's brilliant!"

"Isn't it? We'll be back in England in no time at all, with the thanks of the Dalson family to boot. With their endorsement, we'll be invited to every gathering under the sun!"

"This time, Mary, this time, we'll end up on top!"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Those two will be easier to spot than a train wreck," Paul declared, lying back on the bed. "How much you wanna bet they come in a tuxedo and evening gown?"

Kayla, who was lying on her stomach, raised her head to look at her current lover.

"I'm still a little worried. Frank has the upper hand with the pictures and all, but Harold doesn't go down easily. One the wine wears up, he's up and raring to go."

Paul stroked Kayla's bare side with the tip of one finger.

"Believe me, I know," he smirked. "But listen, I heard Riff and Frank talking. They were talking about making sure something in the lab is in working order. Something big too."

"Well, the big machines in the lab are the reactor, the sonic oscillator, and the Medusa- OH!"

Beside her, Paul was laughing.

"You don't think?"

"Yeah, I do, Kayla! Those idiots of yours are in for a 'hard' time, if you'll pardon the pun."

"Well," Kayla, said, beginning to giggle herself. "If that's how Saturday is going to be, then I don't think the week can pass fast enough."

"Oh, I can think of a way to make the days fly," Paul declared, his hand reaching for Kayla's midriff. "Want me to show you!"

"Yeah!"

All in all, Kayla thought she just might be able to keep her mind occupied until Saturday.


	13. Masquerades on Parade

**Ch. 13: Masquerades on Parade**

Sean sighed as he looked at the invitation in his hand for the millionth time.

_You are cordially invited to a masquerade ball at the Palace Hotel, hosted by Dr. Frank N. Futer. Dress to mystify, come to be amazed. _And under that:

_Looking forward to seeing you, Officer. -Kayla_

What was Kayla thinking, inviting him to a party like this? Sean was no stranger to parties and banquets, but this?

Sean caught a glimpse of his reflection and held back a groan. Black cloth pants, a white collard shirt, a black vest and cloak, and a white mask that covered his upper face. His hair was loosely combed and he had stuffed lace up his sleeves.

"God, I look stupid," the young officer muttered. But it _was_ a masquerade party. So keeping that in mind, Sean stepped up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, it swung open and Riff Raff emerged, dressed in his typical work clothes that somehow looked more like a costume than Sean's getup did.

"Ahh, Officer. Good Kayla will be pleased to see you."

"Uh, yeah, about that. Look, Kayla's nice, but she's-"

"-a girl who recognizes that you are a good man and who wants to thank you for being one" Riff Raff finished, taking Sean's invitation and ushering the young man inside. "I doubt, however, that she is interested in you as a lover."

"That's a relief," Sean muttered heading down the hall where laughter and music and laughter sounded. Slipping through the door, Sean felt his breath catch in his throat.

The whole room was lit by a huge overhead chandelier The light reflected off numerous other crystals hung on the walls, giving the whole room a strange otherworldly glow. Phantoms drifted through the shadows, all of them masked and cloaked. Bowls of punch (probably mixed with alcohol) were set up on tables between platters of food. And the whole room who filled with a smoky haze that smelled of herbs, though Sean wasn't able to place the scent. But he liked it.

"Hi, Sean." Kayla glided up to him, followed by a young man with longish hair. Kayla was garbed in a dark green gown that clung to her slender body. Her dark hair was pulled back and she wore a mask like Sean's that glittered with green rhinestones. The young man was wearing an outfit similar to Sean, but the front of his shirt was ruffled and his cloak was red. His mask was covered with feathers, but Sean could see his glittering eyes.

"Oh, this is Paul," Kayla said, gesturing to her companion. Paul gave a theatrical bow in Sean's direction.

"Good of you to come. Kayla's told us about you; is it true you're a fantastic photographer?"

"Heh, it's just a hobby."

"Well, if we need a picture taken, we know who to call." Kayla nodded.

"Come one, let's go enjoy ourselves." Grabbing each man's hand, Kayla led them into the middle of the room where fun was sure to follow.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Harold, I feel ridiculous."

"I know, Mar, dear, but it's only for a short while."

The couple had been faced with a choice of either renting or buying costumes for the party and both balked at the idea of wearing a costume some one else had sweated in. Thus, both were dressed in black robes with white masks that the sales clerk of the costume store had described as "mysterious and fun." In short, something Harold and Mary detested. Both had plans to burn the offending garments as soon as possible.

"Let me do the talking," Harold whispered now as he rapped at the door. He had scarcely finished when it swung open and he was confronted by Magenta the maid.

"Ahh, hello" she greeted, her scarlet lips curling upwards. "Do come in. We've been expecting you."

"Harold, what-"

"Shhh," Harold hissed, steering his wife down the hall. "They haven't heard us speak, they may think we're some one else."

He did not stop to consider the fact that the people in the hotel were not so easily fooled.

Soon enough, Harold and Mary found themselves in the hazy room, though they both stayed well away from the drinks this time. Instead, they kept their eyes peeled for Kayla Unfortunately, due to the gaudy costumes, they weren't sure who was who.

Or rather, they weren't sure who was who, but they knew exactly who Frank. N Furter was. The master of the castle was dressed in his "sweet transvestite garb" and his skin was covered in rub-on glitter. He threaded through the room, the thick heels of his stilettos clacking loudly, greeting his guests with smiles, kisses, and certain rubs in certain places.

"God, he's disgusting," Harold snorted. But his eyes widened when a dark-haired girl dressed in green approached Frank and was grasped by her waist and swung around.

"It's her!" But before they could make a move, Frank called out,

"Up to the lab, everyone! You'll want to get good seats for this!"

"This is our chance," Harold whispered to his wife as they were swept up in the crowd. "During whatever event takes place upstairs, we grab Kayla and go."

"Yes, it's perfect."

And perhaps it would have been perfect, had the plan worked.


End file.
